Leaving This Mound of Dust
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Loki/Daenerys - Dust


"How your dragons have grown, Daenerys, and you along with them. The little girl seems to have vanished and turned into quite a woman."

It had been a month since our alliance had been made, our hands locked together in more than a friendly way (still feeling her tiny fingers on mine), but in that short time she had changed in every way.

(keeping my eyes from sweeping her new curves was getting quite challenging)

"My trickster, you seem worn around the edges, have you failed at your mighty quest?"

The memory of my defeat by the hands of those damn Avengers, with my brother dear standing by their side (throwing me to ground for them), makes my closed wounds sting once more.

(trying to push those words from my mind, 'puny god' because they are far from the truth)

"I've only lost the battle, dove, the war is still coming and I plan on coming out victorious with you by my side."

I run my hands over her porcelain skin, knowing that despite how delicate it seemed that no flame could never touch it (instead it would bathe her in brilliance), waiting for the queen to punish me for being too forward.

(however from the way her eyes are gazing upon me I know she is enjoying just as much as I am)

"Do you really wish to rule over this mound of dust, when you can have a world so much more than this? Those against you will be in few numbers, mother of dragons, and you will have me as your greatest asset."

I try to turn her eyes away from her people, the weak creatures (that need to be ruled with the fist of god or the flames of the dragon mother) who she cares too much for when it should be me she looks at that way.

(being so close it was hard to not let my temptations take over with this lovely creature before me with so much power beneath her skin)

"What about my people, Loki, and Jonah, I cannot simply abandon them just because the taste of power is sweet on my tongue."

The untrusting eyes of her 'people' glare upon me, they see something strange come to take away the only sovereign they have left in this desolate place, and of course Jonah whose jealousy grows with each touch.

"The power that I offer you is not so plainly put, dove, it comes with everything you wish. And of course there is me, the most important part of the deal."

My tricks are wasted with Dany, no matter how hard I try to feed her what I want her to do she is impervious to my deadly charms (which is why I have yet to bed her and make her mine), but I know what she truly wants, power.

(and I make sure she gets a little taste of the power to come if she takes my hand)

"Will you forget all of these petty humans and yearlong revenge plots to rule beside me?"

She removes my wandering hands from her soft skin taking them in her own, placing distance between us but yet still falling in beside me, and my silky words have finally given me something worth the effort.

"I hope this world of yours is large, my trickster, because my dragons need more space than any other creatures."

I try to not let the charm of her smile get to me, after all I am the one who does the charming (the one that tricks, and does not get tricked), but I know that I am the fool I claim to never be around her.

(but with her to balance me out I can be foolish and still be victorious)

"They will have it, along with the burnt flesh of those who will follow us to feed on, and if I can help it the Avengers to line their bellies."

"I do believe that my children have come to adore you, Loki, it seems they see a fellow dragon among them."

At the mention of burnt flesh my darlings fall in line to follow him, as he had his hand wrapped around mine like I might try and leave at any moment, and with a look at the dust lands I followed him into our future.

(leaving behind everything I've known with my ears closed to Jonah's cries)

"Creatures with tricky minds have always flocked to me, dove, and those with dragon's blood like you."

I loosened his grip trying to show him that I would never let his fingers go from this moment on, when I give my word I do not break it and our deal would hold strong.

(saying so even as I pass those under me who I abandoned for a bit of soft skin and sweet power)


End file.
